The Arrival of Summer
by icefalcon
Summary: (One shot) An unexpected battle reveals the true feelings of all involved. A/L SLASH - Written for the Alliance of Men and Elves Fic Challenge.


  
**Disclaimer:** All characters, settings, places, anything recognisable belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Mild violence.  
**Notes:** AU - It just wanted to be written. While the idea was good, I lack the ability to actually craft with words what I really envisioned – a battle scene based on an orchestral piece – but I tried anyway. It's only my second fanfic, and I can only improve. The song that accompanies the battle is 'Tempo Impetuoso D'Estate' – Vivaldi.   


Written for the Alliance of Men and Elves Fic Challenge.

----

Every morning since winter had fled the land, Aragorn had waited.   


  


He waited, watching, always in the same location, always waiting for the same reason.   


  


It was only now, in the austerely bright light of the retreating afternoon as he lay idle on the slope of a hill, that the object of his long watch appeared. A purposeful brushing of leaves and a deliberate shifting of rocks alerted Aragorn to his presence, as he whirled recklessly to search out the elf – who was, after all, unconscionably late.   


  


Aragorn simply paused, glorifying in the sight of one whose company he had so missed, making his way downhill with the self-assurance only an elf could posses. The besotted admiration gave way; however, to the merest frown that brushed across his face, noting new and faintly disturbing changes in Legolas.  


  


His normal air of tranquillity and stillness had altered subtly into a hardened shell that overlaid turmoil underneath. Once he had walked through the forest with joyful acknowledgement of the beauty around him, now he paced uncaring past the trees, walking with a new coiled intensity that screamed that this elf was ready to unleash a force greater than that of the Dark Lord Sauron if interfered with.   


  


'It did not go well.' Aragorn said simply.  


  


'No.'  


  


Jumping from an ill-placed rock, Legolas all but floated to the ground with a new, subtle swagger of the hips and a guarded glance around to confirm that Aragorn was alone. Legolas questioned the absence of the usual cordon of loyal followers, friends or guards with a mere wordless arching of a brow.   


  


'I am unaccompanied. Though solitude may be pleasant, the reason for it grieves me.'   


  


A twist of once extravagantly sensual lips.   


  


'I must then assume that it did not go well for you either.'  


  


A brief nod confirmed.  


  


'Aragorn… living like this… enduring like this… is that what you truly want? Can we withstand another winter such as this? The last thing that I would wish upon you would be pain and deprivation of what you hold dear.'   


  


The faintest twitching at the corner of Legolas' eye fascinated Aragorn. He had never before known an elf to possess a nervous habit the likes of which often afflicted Men. Ignoring the words, Aragorn smoothed and soothed the twitch with his thumb, then placed a gentle kiss upon Legolas' eyelid. Legolas breathed out faintly, some of the lethal tension leaking out.  


  


Only to return with a vengeance, as a not so distant, unmistakeable cry of several Uruk-Hai rippled through the stillness. Immediately moving into action, seizing weapons, both sprinted uphill to attempt to ascertain the extent of the threat.  


  


Six Uruk-Hai approached rapidly.   


  


'Good,' Legolas whispered readily, unconsciously shifting his bow to conceal hidden unrest.  


  


A lone Uruk-Hai separated from the rest of the pack and charged blindly towards where Aragorn and Legolas awaited their company.  


  


'I'll gift you that one,' Aragorn murmured.   


  


Legolas nodded once, grimly, and then nocked an arrow swiftly, hands elegantly testing the bowstring several times in a trill of violence. He froze as the orc disappeared from sight, only to hit his mark as it re-emerged, then - release again and again, to create a choir of lethally humming arrows.  


  


_'I am disgusted that you would stoop so low, my son.'_  


  


The arrows hit their mark unfailingly. Casting his bow aside as the other Uruk-Hai drew closer; Legolas drew twin daggers in dual hisses that wove a descant around the lament of Aragorn unsheathing his sword.   


  


With wild musical cries, both plunged wholeheartedly into the battle, seemingly unaware of the perfect synchronisation of their attacks. Every thrust of the blade in unison created a note of pure harmony as metal struck metal, quickly, savagely. Trusting his back to Aragorn, Legolas pressed forwards in a series of staccato slashes, one after the other, relentlessly building up to a crescendo. Aragorn darted forward powerfully, the unyielding hammer of Andúril pressing down in bass notes of fury. A final lunge saw an Uruk-Hai go down with a dirge-like cry.   


  


_'I gave my heart as well as my immortality to you - what else is there left for me to give? What have I done to lose your regard?'_  


  


Turning sharply to face another assault, a bitter expression passed fleetingly over Aragorn's face and he faltered. Mutely supportive, Legolas flowed in to fill the breach left by Aragorn, and continuously dealt blow after blow after blow, countering and striking hard in return, flashing blades providing a cadence of piercing steadfastness that announced loudly to the entirety of Middle Earth precisely where Legolas Greenleaf stood – next to Aragorn, Son of Arathorn.   


  


A franticly erratic fanfare of strikes from the Uruk-Hai lashed repeatedly out, were countered – until the shrill unsettling sound of metal tearing flesh chimed out, muting Legolas. He fell back, clutching and gasping faint nuances of pain…   


  


A bestial, bloodthirsty Aragorn overwhelmed Legolas' softer counter melody, blinded in a frenzy of anguish. Roaring, overpowering, passionate, he struck again and again like a primal force of the earth, outmatching the Uruk-Hai with a sword thrust that severed his head.  


  


_'You break not only my daughter's heart, but you break faith with the house that raised you!'_  


  


A faint caress on his shoulder as Legolas glided to his side fed life back into Aragorn, letting him know that there was no need for his life to be thrown away in useless vengeance. Breathing again, he attempted to force Legolas into a defensive to spare whatever damage he had sustained, only to find himself staring for a few costly seconds at Legolas' back. Cursing faintly, he turned, parried a hacking slice, octaves below the aggression Legolas was discharging.  


  


Swifter than Aragorn would ever be able to move, the primal force of the ethereal was cut loose. Lightning strokes of fury created further chords of shrieking violence of steel against steel, culminating in a final menacing drum beat of a body slamming against soil.   


  


_'Legolas… Master Elf. I do not understand this.'_  


  


Harsh tones of fear undulated in the air between the two remaining Uruk-Hai, while mellifluously dulcet undercurrents of magnetism passed between Aragorn and Legolas. Advancing as one, fluid violence was unleashed.  


  


The melodies the two created as they fought together were now no longer distinguishable from each other as they blended seamlessly into a primordial rhapsody of death. The final mirrored killing strikes from both men harmonised together – a deep, bass darkness and quick, throbbing light, perfectly complementing - forming two halves of a whole, creating a greater symphony.   


  


_'A man and a male elf? Forgive me, my lord... but that's just plain unnatural.'  
_

  


Echoes of harrowing misunderstanding and rejection faded into a melodiously awkward pause as weapons were lowered. A bittersweet glance between the two resonated wordlessly. Sweetly and heart wrenchingly, a simultaneous curving of lips said what would not be said.   


  


'It is summer now, Legolas – beloved. Winter has passed.'  


  


Regardless of any outside influence, together their hearts would always sing in a glorious, thundering harmony.  


  


---  


Reviews are nice.   



End file.
